One of the problems which manufacturers of various products must consistently face is the type of container in which the products are to be placed for sale and distribution to the customers. Although the products being distributed to consumers is widely diverse, manufacturers and/or distributors of consumable or edible products, particularly baked goods, face unique problems in the selection of a suitable container.
Typically, manufacturers wish to have their products retained in a sealed or securely locked container to prevent spoilage or tampering, while also incorporating a product holding zone which is transparent, to allow the consumer to see the product being purchased. In addition, the container must also be inexpensive, preferably formed of recyclable material, and reusable. Generally, prior art containers are formed by employing either entirely or, in part, thin plastic material which is thermoformed or vacuum-formed into the desired shape, since both of these processes provide products which are inexpensive.
Typically, the size and shape of products sold in container systems of this general nature are widely varied. However, the container systems employed by most manufacturers for similar products tend to be substantially identical in form and construction. In this regard, prior art systems for fresh baked goods usually comprise a two-piece container or a one-piece container formed in a clamshell-type structure wherein one container piece is affixed to the other container piece along one edge, forming a pivot interconnection between the two cooperating pieces. At least one of the remaining three free edges of the clamshell structure incorporates lock means for securely affixing the two members together once the desired product has been positioned therein.
In the two-piece containers, one member comprises a base or product holding member which cooperates with a second member that overlies or peripherally surrounds and encloses the base. Generally, both one-piece and two-piece containers are quite popular and are used for a wide range of products including bakery items.
One advantage of these one-piece or two-piece containers is the ability to incorporate a lock or closure system which allows the container to be reused, thereby enabling the consumer to store unused portions of the product in the container after the container has been opened. As a result, these types of containers are extremely popular and have gained wide acceptance by manufacturers, distributors, and customers.
In both the one-piece and two-piece constructions, container systems have been developed for retaining a plurality of similar shaped, fragile products. These containers are most particularly suited for securely retaining and storing bakery items, particularly fragile bakery products such as cookies.
In dealing with fragile products, such as cookies, special care must be exercised in order to prevent unwanted breakage of the product during transportation to the retail outlet, as well as handling by both the retail outlet and the consumer. In order to reduce breakage of fragile products, most container systems employ a product holding member which allows all of the products to be placed in one or two continuous rows with each product in direct abutting contact with substantially the entire adjacent product. In this way, movement of any single product relative to an adjacent product or the holding member itself is reduced and unwanted breakage is substantially controlled.
Although the retention of fragile products, such as cookies, or other bakery products, in substantially continuous, elongated rows is preferred for reducing breakage, this construction is limited to certain types of products and cannot be universally employed for all such products. In particular, bakery products, and specialty items, particularly edible consumer products, are incapable of being sold in elongated continuous rows due to many consumer factors.
One such pertinent factor is the requirement by many consumers that the product be visible in its substantial entirety prior to purchase. As a result, not only must the container be completely transparent, in order to allow the products retained therein to be completely visible to the consumer, but the products are preferably displayed in an angularly disposed, product overlying, generally shingled configuration. In this way, optimum visibility of each product is provided in order to satisfy this consumer desire.
Although this angularly disposed, shingled, visual display is preferred by consumers, manufacturers have found that displays of this nature are disadvantageous due to breakage of the fragile products which often occurs. Since products displayed in this manner employ one or more products at one end of the slanted row of product as the means for achieving the angular relationship, products overlying each other at different angular relationships, forms breakage or stress points along the contact zones.
Consequently, during normal transportation, distribution, as well as storage at home by the consumer, the movement of the container with the products retained therein, causes the fragile products to arcuately flex and pivot about the stress points, breaking the fragile product in the container. As a result, when such breakage occurs in the retail outlet, consumers avoid purchasing such products due to their damaged condition. As a result, added costs are incurred since these products are ultimately returned to the manufacturer or discounted for sale.
Although this problem exists with most containers of this type and has produced substantial objections by consumers, prior art containers have been incapable of eliminating the inherent problems.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a product holding and displaying container system which prevents fragile baked products from being broken, while also being completely reusable by the consumer after purchasing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product holding and displaying container system having the characteristic features described above which can be repeatedly opened and closed by the consumer with ease, assuring storage of the product whenever desired, without damaging the product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product holding and displaying container system having the characteristic features described above wherein a support system is integrally formed in the container to prevent the products from being damaged.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product holding and displaying container system having the characteristic features described above which is inexpensive to manufacture and can be made entirely from recyclable material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a product holding and displaying container system having the characteristic features described above which is completely disposable when the product has been entirely used.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.